Empreinte
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: C'est excitant de le faire dans le bus diplomatique. Thème : bus, car, camion/nuit, vitesse, chaleur. Nuit de la FA.


**Bonjour !**

**Cet one-shot a été écrit pour la nuit des lemons du vendredi 29 au samedi 30 août sur le thème : les moyens de transport.**

**Thème : bus, car, camion avec pour trois mots complémentaires : nuit, vitesse, chaleur.**

**Couple : Francis/Italie du Nord (je n'en ai jamais lu et pourtant...)  
**

**Rating : M**

**Nous organisons des nuits des lemons les derniers vendredi du mois et des soirées drabbles (plus courtes) tous les deuxièmes vendredi soir du mois. N'hésitez pas à aller voir sur mon profil et à me poser des questions par MP.**

En riant, Feliciano monta les marches du car des nations européennes, vite suivi par une silhouette sombre.

Ils avaient attendus que l'obscurité envahisse le parking pour se glisser à l'intérieur du moyen de transport de leur délégation. Ni vu, ni connu. Les autres terminaient leur soirée à la réception de l'hôtel qui finirait en beuverie puis en rixe.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'entendre toujours les mêmes disputes.

Dans le noir, Feliciano se cogna contre les bords des dossiers quand son amant le poussa jusqu'au fond du bus. La banquette y était plus large, l'endroit plus propice, sans possibilité de fuite, mais tellement pratique pour se cacher.

Un phare de la route éclaira brièvement le visage de son amant. Ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux bleus sauvages et sa carrure conquérante. Il avait tout d'un prédateur.

Feliciano embrassa Francis, posant ses mains sur sa chemise. Il avait tellement envie de la lui enlever. Ils allaient le faire en catimini dans la précipitation et dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il voulait juste un peu de sa peau nue contre la sienne.

« Ne me l'abîmes pas !

- Déboutonnes-là, si tu y tiens », le taquina Feliciano avant de faire passer son propre haut par-dessus la tête.

L'Italien n'entendit qu'un froissement de tissu, puis le bruit d'une braguette.

« Barbare… »

Francis le poussa plus énergiquement en riant lui aussi. Feliciano finit par atteindre le fond du bus et il s'étala sur les banquettes.

« Oh, pardon, s'excusa Francis.

- Rien de cassé, tout va bien. Vee. »

Feliciano chercha dans le noir et il attrapa les hanches de Francis. Joueur, il fit exprès de tâtonner jusqu'à toucher timidement le sexe du blond.

« Feli, tu sais que… j'ai deux amis plutôt impatients de trinquer avec moi.

- Comment peux-tu penser à eux en ce moment-même ? Et à l'alcool en plus ?, l'embêta Feliciano.

- Ils seraient capables… de lancer un avis… de recherche. Bon sang, Feli touches-moi plus franchement !

- C'est que j'attends toujours tes mains sur moi. Vee !

- Petit coquin, va ! »

Francis se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front. Son doigt s'enroula autour de sa mèche sensible pour la tirer et jouer avec.

« Mais pas là !, se plaint Feliciano qui se tortillait déjà, attaqué sur son point faible.

- Eh, tu l'as voulu ! »

Feliciano lâcha la verge de Francis, lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur sa taille.

« Je croyais que tu étais pressé ! »

Francis rit contre ses lèvres, caressa sa peau alors que sa langue s'enroulait avec la sienne.

La faible clarté des lumières extérieures, l'odeur de cuir des sièges, la quasi-obscurité du bus, ceci n'était rien en matière d'excitation. Le silence du lieu, après cette journée mémorable passée ensemble à se chamailler, avait tout d'appréciable, tout en sachant que le lendemain, il y aurait autant voire plus d'animation pendant le trajet.

C'était comme un pied de nez à tous les autres.

Feliciano gémit dans le baiser. Le bout des doigts chauds de Francis se glissa à la lisière de son pantalon. Il avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Son érection lui faisait presque mal d'être ainsi retenue.

Ses mains tremblantes passèrent sur les poignets de Francis.

« Oh, un problème ? », le questionna Francis.

Sa voix grave résonna dans le silence, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans les reins.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Francis déboutonna enfin les boutons de son tailleur avec précaution. Feliciano se releva doucement pour faire glisser son vêtement et son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il entendit nettement le bruit d'un flacon ouvert.

« Oh, la totale !, en rit Feliciano.

- Autant se faire plaisir, mon cher. Ce n'est pas toujours les jours qu'on inaugure un bus diplomatique. »

Feliciano sourit en sentant la chaleur du corps de Francis l'envelopper. Quand les mains de Francis remontèrent ses jambes, s'attardant sur le creux sensible de ses genoux, il bascula son bassin près du bord du siège.

Francis stimula son intimité, avant de glisser un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième facilement.

« Oh, tu es plus que prêt.

- Tu devrais arrêter de m'envoyer des sms coquins dans le bus. Je te veux, et vite ! »

Feliciano pourrait presque deviner le sourire de son amant maintenant qu'il s'habituait à la pénombre. Il sentit son corps contre le sien et sa verge contre son anus. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules lors de la pénétration, soufflant contre son oreille pour qu'il ne se retienne pas, car personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, possessive et conquérante, alors qu'il mettait ses hanches en mouvement.

Feliciano se cambra, ses épaules touchant le siège de ses épaules, quand Francis percuta sa prostate. Son bras se déplia jusqu'à toucher la vitre froide. Il gémit encore, quand il ressentit encore cette sensation de plaisir dans son corps. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour des hanches de Francis. Sa langue assoiffée de perceptions diverses fut heureuse de revoir sa compagne de jeu préféré.

Son corps alla à la rencontre de l'autre, remerciant dans un petit coin de sa tête surchauffé de plaisir, celui qui avait recouvert les dossiers en cuir d'une housse plus agréable à l'assise.

Francis augmenta la cadence de ses déhanchés, alors que ses mains promulguaient caresse sur caresse entre deux enlacements généraux plus prononcés.

Feliciano ne s'arrêtait de l'embrasser que pour exprimer sa joie d'être ainsi comblé par la présence de son amant. Ses bras tapaient derrière lui quand le ravissement se faisait plus intense et ses mains se perdaient sur les épaules de Francis quand il pouvait se faire plus tendre.

Son bas-ventre grondait de cette tension si puissante qui balayerait son corps d'ici quelques instants. Il murmurait le prénom de celui qui lui procurait tellement de bien. Il sentait qu'il était proche lui aussi.

Sa main sur son pénis le fit venir très vite.

Francis revint une ou deux fois en lui, stimulant sa prostate lors de la jouissance, avant de se laisser aller lui aussi à la petite mort.

Feliciano s'étala sur la banquette, bientôt suivi de Francis qui se coucha sur lui. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers, profitant de leurs corps alanguis.

Ils étaient fatigués. Ils auraient bien dormis jusqu'au petit matin, l'un contre l'autre, à l'arrière du bus.

« Dors dans ma chambre », dit Francis d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il serait bien tenté. Seulement, il avait envie de garder secrète sa relation avec Francis.

« Deux tombeurs romantiques ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

- On s'en fiche, râla Francis », en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et en commençant à poser les lèvres sur sa peau.

Feliciano frissonna de fatigue et d'un désir naissant.

« Je ne me sens pas de continuer… »

Il sentit le corps de Francis se tendre de peur.

« … Je voulais dire de faire l'amour encore ce soir ! Il faut que je dorme avant de dire d'autres bêtises.

- Il faut qu'on en discute. On ne le gardera que pour nous pas très longtemps. Tout finit par se savoir entre les nations.

- Je te laisse l'annoncer à Lovino ! Vee !

- Feli, tu veux ma mort ! »

Feliciano rit et voulut se lever, sauf que Francis le rallongea sur la banquette.

« Il faudra qu'on en parle sérieusement. »

Il avait peur qu'enlever cet aspect secret si excitant ternisse leur relation. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour le lui dire. Il craignait également que Francis ne soit plus satisfait par ce qu'ils vivaient.

« Pas ce soir.

- Demain !

- Si on trouve le temps…, dit Feliciano sans pour autant vouloir repousser la discussion, la journée étant bien remplie.

- On trouvera le temps. »

Feliciano se leva à la suite de Francis. Ils se rhabillèrent à peu près correctement. Avec une petite lampe de poche, Francis vérifia qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé de marques de leurs ébats trop évidentes.

Pendant ce temps, Feliciano déambulait dans le couloir principal, posant ses mains sur les dossiers et ouvrant quelques fenêtres. Francis courut à sa suite, l'embrassa et descendit du bus, après avoir regardé si la voix était libre.

Feliciano attendit un peu, puis sortit à son tour, rejoignant sa chambre tranquillement.

Il s'étala comme une crêpe dans son lit, ne préférant pas réfléchir au casse-tête que serait la discussion sérieuse avec son petit ami français.

Le lendemain, il n'était pas très réveillé pour le petit déjeuner. Il faisait bien évidemment la paire avec son jumeau Romano. C'est quand ils trempèrent leurs tartines dans leur jus d'orange qu'Antonio, en âme secourable, voulut leur tenir la main.

Il était toujours en forme pour faire des conneries, ce bastardo ! Ce n'était même pas possible de l'épuiser pendant la nuit !

Aux vues des cernes de Romano, tout le monde comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la vie sexuelle de son couple, ce qui amena de nombreux ricanements.

Au moment de monter dans le bus, Feliciano entendit Felix s'extasier sur la trace de main sur la vitre arrière.

Evidemment, prendre ce sujet de discussion pour la matinée fut unanime.

Feliciano s'assit à sa place, rapidement, rouge de honte. Romano eut le bon goût de lui faire un bouclier protecteur contre la horde de nations curieuses sur la nuit de folie qu'avait passée un couple dans le bus.

« T'as quelque chose à te reprocher, toi, dit Romano.

- S'il te plaît, tais-toi ! »

Ludwig finit par mettre un terme aux bavardages.

« De toute façon, le bus est équipé d'une caméra !

- Oh, oui !, hurla Elizabeta au bord de l'extase.

- On connaîtra très vite le nom des fautifs ! Franchement, faire ça dans le bus officiel, il faut être sans gêne », s'énerva Ludwig.

C'était le moment de sortir le drapeau blanc et de se rendre.

« Ludwig, ce n'est pas légal de mettre une caméra dans le bus officiel !, cria Francis. Je porte réclamation !

- Oh, Francis, est-ce que ce serait toi ? Bloody pervert !

- Angleterre, je ne t'ai pas sonné. Je préfèrerais que tu m'aides. Prends position avec moi !

- Never !

- Pour dénoncer cette atteinte à la vie privée. Ces deux êtres ou plus qui ont préféré le calme du bus à l'orgie de l'hôtel ne pensaient pas être filmés ! C'est mieux qu'en pleine nature. C'est pervers de mettre des caméras partout ! Ludwig voyeur !

- Francis, je suis persuadé que c'était toi !, s'énerva Ludwig. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir de telles idées ! »

Feliciano vit rouge. Pourquoi pensait-on que c'était l'idée de Francis ? C'était son idée érotique.

« Francis ne fait que défendre ces pauvres nations qui en avaient marre de vos beuveries et de vos cris assommant. On devrait détruire cette vidéo, faîte sans leur consentement ! Vee ! »

Et il agita son drapeau blanc, espérant le faire passer pour un signe de neutralité.

« Ouais, bâtard aux patates ! Voyeur pervers ! Tu savais qu'il y aurait des débordements sexuels dans ce bus !

- Romano, tu exagères toujours. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être toi et Antonio. On la visionnera, si les coupables ne se rendent pas à l'évidence que c'était déplacé.

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu, bâtard aux patates !, cria Romano. C'était moi et Antonio !

- Ah, bon ? », dit Antonio, mettant à l'eau sa fausse dénonciation.

Romano lui lança un regard noir suivi d'un « idiota » rageur.

« Ah, oui, c'était nous. Où avais-je la tête ? Je ne suis pas une flèche le matin. Désolé, Ludwig. On a presque tout nettoyé après notre passage. »

Ce fut au tour de Romano de devenir tout rouge quand Antonio se mit à parler de détails croustillants de leur vie sexuelle avec un sourire béat.

« Antonio, on sait que ce n'est pas vous ! Tu t'es grillé d'entrée !

- Ah, mince. Je croyais pouvoir donner le change.

- Triple idiota !

- Mais alors, c'était qui ?

- C'était moi, dit Francis à bout de nerfs, rendant inquiet Feliciano. Je sais que c'était mal, que ça vous choque et tout… Laissez cette vidéo tranquille ainsi que mon partenaire ! Il ne veut pas que ça se sache ! Bande de fouineurs postés à tous les bouts de couloirs, ça se serait répandu comme une trainée de poudre dans l'hôtel, si on avait été traditionnels. Maintenant, détruis cette bande !

- D'accord, Francis.

- Je ne le ferai plus, promis. Si ça vous rassure, vous venez de me priver de sexe pendant toute la durée du séjour. Merci pour la punition.

- Tu comptais réutiliser le bus !

- J'ai aéré, oh ! »

Feliciano préféra regarder les paysages défiler à la fenêtre, plutôt que de prendre part aux discussions comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il était certain que plusieurs nations avaient remarqué son comportement et devait se douter qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air entre lui et Francis.

C'était son idée au départ que de se retrouver dans le bus. Seulement, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils se feraient prendre sur le fait et encore moins que Francis se dénoncerait pour calmer le jeu. Ce serait l'enfer pour se voir et encore plus parler de relations au grand jour. Et Francis lui en voulait certainement d'avoir eu cette idée d'utiliser le bus la nuit de cette façon.

Si Feliciano ne s'était pas entêté à garder leur amour secret, ils ne seraient pas dans cette impasse.

Il réfléchissait depuis tout à l'heure et il ne faisait que se trouver lâche, alors que Francis avait tout fait pour le protéger.

Quand ils sortirent du bus pour la première visite de la journée, Feliciano attrapa la main de Francis et l'embrassa devant les autres.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- C'est pardonné, répondit Francis. Ne laisses plus tes empreintes traîner n'importe où.

- Je croyais que ça ta plaisait, le taquina Feliciano.

- Apparemment, il n'y a qu'à moi que ça plaît. »

Feliciano se sentit rassuré et il enlaça la taille de son petit ami pour lui faire un câlin. Sa boucle se mit à faire un joli petit cœur. Francis le prit dans ses bras et il fit signe aux autres nations de les laisser un peu tranquilles.

« Alors, tu n'as plus peur ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me priver de sexe, plaisanta Feliciano.

- Je savais que j'avais un argumentaire avisé. »

Feliciano lui tapota le cœur.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois embarrassé, avoua Feliciano.

- Maintenant, on est deux.

- J'ai eu honte et peur sur le coup. Je ne savais pas…

- Tout va bien…

- C'est de ma faute !

- On était deux à l'arrière du bus. C'est de ma faute aussi. J'aurais dû prendre du lave-vitre avec moi. », lui murmura Francis à l'oreille.

Ils échangèrent un baiser. Ils ne voulaient pas quitter leur petit monde pour se retrouver harcelés de questions par les autres.

« Ce soir, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir dormir dans ma chambre ou toi dans la mienne. »

Ils eurent un sourire complice avant de commencer la visite.

Feliciano, qui s'était senti refroidi ce matin par cette histoire de caméra, était soulagé que leur couple tienne.

**Alors, pour information, la fin de cet one-shot a été écrite aux alentours de 2h30 à 3h00 du matin (j'ai mis du temps à la trouver avec le cerveau au ralenti). J'aurais dû me contenter d'un PWP simple.**

**N'oubliez pas, avant de faire une review, que les textes des nuits des lemons ne sont pas modifiables passés le défi et que certains sont finis à des heures tardives ou très matinales.**


End file.
